


A lifetime of Densi

by ImJustK



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustK/pseuds/ImJustK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Densi Fan Fiction.<br/>How will things end up when the truth comes out?</p><p>"There was so much blood, Nate, oh god there was so much blood. I thought I was going to lose him. I was terrified Nate, I still am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first I do not own anything from NCIS: LA. I simply am a big fan who thought I would publish some of my work.  
> I cannot promise regular updates due to work, school, exams and holidays. I'm only a student who thought my work could be enjoyable for someone to read.  
> Thankyou, K.

* * *

* * *

**Kensi's pov**

 

I look over to my alarm clock and see I'm going to be late. As I hurry into the bathroom for my shower I find my thoughts drifting back to the other day in the boat shed with Deeks.

That moment together he had seemed so calm, so strong and so everything. Just the thought of him made me smile like an idiot. Deeks...

"Shit.."

I find myself saying out loud as I climb out of the shower, I'm supposed to pick him up today! I hurry as fast as I could possibly go, quickly blow drying my hair in the bathroom before putting on a small but adequate amount of makeup.

After I got changed I rushed to the car, almost forgetting to take the keys with me. The ride over wasn't as rushed, I kept thinking about how me and Deeks have become surprisingly close lately since we have this erm 'thing'.

The drive was a seemly boring one, my thoughts continued to drift back to Deeks, more as I closed in on his apartment.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Deeks' pov**

 

Where the hell is Kens?! She should be here by now, as worried as I am I don't call her straight away, why bother when she probably just overslept right? I nervously try and not look so nervous while waiting anxiously by the front door.

Fear overwhelms me, why is Kens so late? I pull out my phone and decide to call her, surly she is awake by now. As soon as hit call my mind fills with all our 'thing' moments, like the other day in the boat shed after Kens was interrogated.

I had felt so helpless, it made my heart ache seeing her in so much pain as the memories of her Afgan experience was fresh in her mind.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Callen's pov**

 

"Morning Sam" I say with a smirk as Sam walks into OSP, knowing he is half an hour later than usual.

"Why the smirk? I'm not late"

I couldn't help but laugh, Sam ever only comes in later than his usual early self when he has had a 'good night'.

"Good day off yesterday? We missed you"I reply a bit too quickly than normal. "You had the day off too, so don't start that one"

We both laughed and then got on with our paper work, I finished mine soon after and catch a glance at the time, "It's 9:25, they are both going to be late again..." I trail off not even noticing that I spoke really.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Sam's pov**

 

After G's normal morning banter we both settled down to our stacks of paper work. G, of course, finished his before me, after all he had been here longer than me.

Just as I finish off one of the last pieces I hear G speak ever so quite, "It's 9:25, they are both going to be late again..." He wasn't wrong, this would be the third time Deeks and Kensi was late.

What was going on with them two?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Kensi's pov**

 

I'm snapped out of my train of thought by a phone ringing. I realise that it's my phone almost immediately and go to answer it when I see I'm round the corner from Deeks',

I might as well pull up at his first. Just as I do so I see a nervous person in Deeks' window, not sure if it's him or not i decide to answer my phone. "Hello," I say realising I didn't even look to see who it was.

"Hey Kens," His soft deep voice overwhelmed me, suddenly making me calm and smile like an idiot. "Hey, I'm out side of your apartment hurry up or we'll be late" I say sounding more sad than anything.

I didn't want to be going to work, I wanted to spend the day in Deeks apartment with him where I could feel safe and be me.

Of course, even having this idea of how he feels, I couldn't tell him this, we both decided that it couldn't work between us, not with our job and all.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Deeks' pov**

 

"Hello," Kensi's sweet, innocent but brave voice answer the phone. But it wasn't like normal, she sounded confused or upset. What was going on today?!

"Hey Kens," I responded in my usual innocent Deeks kind of voice, I would have joked around and said Fern but Kensi didn't sound like she was having a good day.

"Hey, I'm out side of your apartment hurry up or we'll be late" Kens replied in a happy tone. Gosh, her voice just made me melt, I felt so safe, so at home, whenever Kensi spoke.

I really do not want to go to work, I want to spend the day here with Kensi but she would never want that. Kensi has been avoiding me lately, maybe I've been to pushy whenever our 'thing' seems to come about.

God, how much I wanted to scream my feelings about her to the world. I just wanted Kensi to know that no matter what, our 'thing' and her life is more important to me than my own life and job.

Nevertheless I grabbed my bag and headed out to Kensi's car.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Callen's pov**

 

"Morning you two," Sam said quite cheekily as Kensi and Deeks strolled in at 9:47 both very aware that they were some what late.

"Yeah sure, good morning..." Deeks answered in a irritated tone. There is clearly something going on. I look over to Kensi who had silently taken her seat next to me and began to work on her paperwork.

Kensi continued to say nothing and began biting her fingernails once again, something she only did when annoyed or in deep thought, something was clearly off here.

Looking over at Deeks I realised he had not said anything since he answered Sam when they had walked in. Engrossed in thought, not really sure what was going on with two of my co-workers and friends, time passed by.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Sam's pov**

 

"Yeah sure, good morning..." Deeks answered my joking hello which had begged for details of the late arrival of these two agents.

Not surprised by the lack of detail I look over towards G who sat there in deep thought, clearly about Deeks and Kensi, every now and again his head looked up to one of the two and his face would light up with satisfaction but then fall almost straight away with disappointment.

I let out a small laugh at the silence in the room, surprised at my self for not pursuing yet another late entrance from this dynamic duo.

The clock catches my eye as it reads 10:01 and we have yet to receive a case.

With this happy surprise, I begin to look around the room catching notice of Kensi attempting to do her paperwork but biting her nails non stop, intrigued as Kensi only does this when upset, in deep thought or annoyed I simply could not help myself but just as I was going to open my mouth to ask what was up G stepped in,

"So Kens, is everything alright? You seem kinda distracted."

Clearly G tried to play off that he had not spent the past ten minutes observing her and Deeks.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Callen's pov**

 

"So Kens, is everything alright? You seem kinda distracted." I simply could not help myself, I had noticed Sam seemed to take notice of this odd behaviour as well so i just had to ask.

I looked up at Kensi, seeing she had not yet noticed my question I looked over towards Sam and gave him a look that read

'What the hell is going on.'

Sam quickly returned my look with a similar one that read

'I have no idea, but something big.'

I peered back over towards Kensi to see if she has yet noticed my question. A stab of pain filled me realising something serious was going on and that Kensi after all this time has not told me, after all me and Sam are always here for her and she knows that I mean she thinks of us like brothers.

"Deeks, hello, what happen this morning? Anyone want to share?" Sam spoke up, sounding slightly irritated but mostly concerned. When Deeks didn't answer me and Sam both new something was up.

"Kens, hey, are you okay? Hello Kens?" I say quickly, full with concern. Just as I finish Deeks brushes past me and heads outside. Kensi looked up and watched Deeks leave, then all of a sudden the world seemed to have flooded back to Kensi and she looked towards me and answered simply with a short smile to both me and Sam, "Yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all."

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Kensi's pov**

 

****The ride over here had been quite in itself, the odd sentence here and there mostly whether or not we had time to get coffee as we were already late.

It was just so awkward, both of us engrossed in thought. I remember smiling like an idiot a few times when ever my thoughts jumped back to Deeks.

Since we had entered OSP we had been relatively quiet. I just couldn't keep my mind off Deeks. Everything else seemed to disappear. I had sat down to do my paperwork but kept thinking about what was going on between us, I mean me and Deeks have had a few moments here and there but did they mean as much to him as they do me?

I felt a rush of confusion and tried to hide it but felt is had shown slightly on my face. I looked for a simple second, seeing Sam and Callan having some kind of conversation though looks and then my gaze settled on Deeks who suddenly looked up and gave me a reassuring smile.

I felt a rush of heat pass me by and knew I had blushed so my gaze quickly snapped back to my paper work. A few moments later, I was suddenly pulled out of thought at the sight of seeing someone brush past my desk.

Looking up my gaze followed Deeks to the door, quilt flooded in seeing him just walk out made me wonder what I had done, was it because I broke our gaze together only moments before?

Now back in reality, Callen's earlier question hit me and I realised I had already ignore him once so i quickly answered giving both him and Sam a simple fake Kensi smile

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all."

Only seconds later Deeks wonders back in and then almost as if he had been waiting Eric yelled down in his usual happy-ish tone,

"We've got a case!"


	2. Chapter Two - Awkward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first I do not own anything from NCIS: LA. I simply am a big fan who thought I would publish some of my work.  
> I cannot promise regular updates due to work, school, exams and holidays. I'm only a student who thought my work could be enjoyable for someone to read.  
> Thankyou, K.

* * *

**Kensi's pov**

_Deeks grabbed my hand and as I curl our fingers together he pulls over the car. I lean over, wrapping my free hand around his neck and crush our lips together._ _A kiss full of power and passion, one that seems to last longer than ever imagined._

_Deeks pulls back trying to catch his breath, as I do catch mine I realise that I'm being smiled at. Deeks lets go of my hand and pulls me on top of him, I move the seat back so that I don't press the car horn._

_Deeks hands wrap tightly around my waist as our lips moved together, his lips break free from mine and make their way down my neck making me let out a soft moan. I make my way to his ear and gently pull on it with my teeth making him respond with a moan._

_'Deeks,' I mutter almost breathless. I grab his hair and pull his lips back to mine, this movement made him smile in the middle of this kiss. This casual make out session starts to get deeper, Deeks begs for the entrance of his tongue in my mouth and I allow him that much a let out a moan and feel my cheeks heat up…_

_'_ Kensi?' I snap out of thought wondering what was going on. I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I realise that I had been thinking about a Deeks again.

* * *

* * *

**Deeks' pov**

'Deeks,' I snap out of my concentration on the road to look over at Kensi after hearing her mutter my name. She looked to be deep in thought, concentration filled her face and she bit her lip in such a sexy way.

'Kensi?' I said in a sweet, concerning way. As I see confusion fill her face I give her a moment to think. Hold on, Kensi was in such deep thought but yet she said my name? I felt confusion fill my own face and I decide to pull the car over. 'Kens, are you okay? You said my name?' I ask her, hoping she would tell my what she was thinking about.

Embarrassment crept across her, she looked so innocent I couldn't help but smile. 'Oh, I um, I was just erm,' Kensi muttered, her voice shaky. I knew something was going on but what? I reached over and put my hand on hers, rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand I hear her whisper 'what are you doing to me Deeks.'

I felt so awkward, all I wanted to do was pull her in and crush my lips to hers. 'Kensi?' I say, hoping she would explain to me somehow about how she felt.

'Hey, Kens? What's up, you know you can talk to me right? I'm always here for you,' a sad smile crept across my face, I really wish she would just talk to me.

* * *

* * *

**Kensi's pov**

'Hey, Kens? What's up, you know you can talk to me right? I'm always here for you,' Deeks says in a low tone, his voice shaky and I knew he really did care.

I looked up and over to him, his sad smile made me long to tell him the truth but how could I? What would I say, 'Deeks, i'm head over heels in love with you, I cannot stop thinking about you. I trust you Deeks, I never thought I would find love again after Jack but you have amazed me and proved me wrong. I can no longer deny my love for you, Marty Deeks'?

Thinking about it, this is all the truth. If I could just open up and stand tall with Deeks I would be happy. To be able to call him mine and be in an open relationship with him would make me so happy in life. But what would Callen and Sam say?

They go big brother mode on him everything they see me cry after opening up to Deeks, would they give me and Deeks a chance or threaten Deeks in to being unhappy?

'Kens?' Deeks soft, caring voice snapped me back, his face filled with thought showing me how much he really did care. What on earth could I say?

'Deeks, I'm fine really. It's just been a rough day, haven't got much sleep lately. I'll talk to you about it later but for now you have to trust me when I say i'm okay.' Before I could even finish Deeks looked sad that I had not opened up,

'Deeks, honestly don't worry. Look we will talk about everything after this case but for now we have to focus on this case, okay?' I finish off with a smile making Deeks smile in return, knowing he understood what I had meant by 'everything' I let out a small laugh and Deeks started the car.

* * *

* * *

**Deeks' pov**

'Everything'  That word stuck in my head, the drive over had been so quiet since that word. I knew what she had meant. 'Everything' meant what Kens was upset about but it also meant that she wanted to talk about our 'thing'. I could not help but smile for the rest of the drive over.

I parked the car, still smiling like an idiot. I looked over at Kensi and saw her smiling as well. Finally we was going to sort this 'thing' out. Kensi let out a small laugh when I saw her staring at me.

I could not help my self, 'What you looking at, Fern?' It earned my a punch in the arm but it was softer, more gental than usual. As we made our way over to the crime scene both mine and Kensi's faces went from silly to serious.

We had a case at hand and it had to be solved so we could have our 'chat.' 

* * *

* * *

**Deeks' pov**

Kens is starting to worry me, since the start of this case she has been acting different. I mean she seems really nervous, things are awkward between us when we are alone like driving to places or just at our desks.

Usually, this wouldn't worry me as much as it does but today it's really getting to me and I have no idea why! I mean, I love Kens and I'm always worried when she is upset. She seems to understand that and lately we have been more open with each other with everything.

Well expect that whole 'thing' thing going on between us. Maybe 'our thing' is the reason I'm so worried. We both said we wanted to talk about things after this cases right? Maybe I'm just nervous about what she is going to say.

Last time I broke her heart, I was to afraid of destroying everything we have and I said no. She would never admit to her being heart broken but she was and I could tell. I'm not nervous about what she is going to say or what I'll say, I want to be with her and I'm going to tell her that.

I'm going to explain my feelings, which are well known, to Kensi and I will make her talk to me because this 'thing' going on between us needs to be sorted. I want to be able to call her mine and not be laughed at or abused. I think I'm scared, because of Callen and Sam.

They go all big brother mode on me whenever Kens opens up to me and we both end up crying. If things get awkward between me and Kens I'm sure to be beaten up by them two. Callen and Sam are both great guys, occasionally they seem alright with me and mine and Kensi's friendship/partnership/thing.

But I mean other times they want to rip my throat out just for saying the wrong thing or joking about. They feel like they need protect Kensi, they're always going to be there for Kens but not like how I'm there for her. Kens will cry in front of me and open up, she will call me up late at night and after a short time of me begging to her whats on her mind she'll tell me.

But with the guys she tries to act strong, she barley cries in front of them and when she does it's because she had to run past them to get to somewhere alone. We all understand that Kens is strong, great at her job and could probably kill us all but she is a female with hormones that rocket and that makes her vulnerable.

If me and Kensi was to get together and be open about the relationship with the guys at work, the first couples fight we have will most likely result in a stern talk from the guys to me.

But that's if I'm lucky because if they think things are worse then they are they'll teach me a lesson on how to treat Kensi which will most likely result in me getting used as a punch bag. Yes it would cause me physical pain but it will also cause Kens pain.

Her knowing that these two guys are always going to do that kind of thing to keep her safe will hurt her. Kens is vulnerable and seeing me broken will make her think its her fault when it isn't anyones.

That is why I'm scared.

* * *

* * *

**Kensi's pov**

Deeks has been more caring lately. Ever since the start of this case really. I'm nervous about this talk we are going to have.

Not because I know he doesn't love me because I know he does love me and he knows I love him.

I'm nervous because last time I put my heart out he turned me down to keep our partnership/friendship/thing as great as it is.

I'm nervous because alone we are bold and rash, we are strong and independent and as great as that is I want to be with him and he wants to be with me.

The only problem is that together we are safe, always worried and concerned about the others safety. We lose that boldness and are scared to be independent.

Normally two people would work through that and grow to become bold but in a job like this one we have to be bold from the moment we get together because no matter what we will never know when the next case will be and how dangerous.

We need to be bold together from the start because if we aren't one of us won't be able to take the shot and that can never happen.

Why is this so difficult?

We see each other almost everyday, we are great friends and spend evenings with each other at least once a week so why is this difficult? I can see a future for us, even if it is a small possibility.

Deeks makes me happy, he is there for me and cares about me. I never thought that someone could make me feel like I'm wanted like Deeks does.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all so much for reading and leaving kudos! It means a lot and I really hope you like this story enough to continue reading!  
> -K


	3. All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! So here is a chapter for you! Sorry it's been so long but this isn't my main uploading site, I usually upload on Wattpad and on here J upload two of the chapters together to give the chapters more length! Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!

**No one's pov**

The case had finally wrapped up which indicated that, providing no more cases came into OPS, everyone would have the rest of the year off and to celebrate Sam had invited everyone out for the next day. Well his wife had anyway.

Deeks and Kensi had both been reluctant but in the end decided to go. Deeks just wanted to spend time with Kensi because he knew there was a slight chance of him seeing her for the rest of the year but Kensi wanted to go because she had decided that it would be best for them to have their little chat in public and what better place than an outdoor ice rink?

It was about ten o'clock in the evening and Kensi had gone home earlier instead of staying at Deeks' to watch another film, which they always did after a case. Kensi sat on her couch, surrounded by all the mess which Deeks hated, and drank from a bottle of beer. Nervous about what the next day would bring, but also excited. Deeks had finished cleaning the mess which him and Kensi had made while watching the film and decided to sit down and watch some TV with a cold beer.

Deeks had thought it unusual for Kens to leave so earlier but decided it was for the best because they had yet to have the conversation about their 'thing'. Deeks sighed in annoyance after letting out a yawn. All he had wanted to do was spend time with his partner and friend before tomorrow. He knew something was up and wanted everything to remain as normal as possible between them for as long as possible but with every hour things seemed to change.

Kensi sat on her couch and sighed in annoyance after letting out a yawn, indicating she was bored not tired. All she had wanted to was spend some more time with Deeks but for some god forsaken reason she had decided it would be a bad idea earlier in the night. Now she was alone and bored on her couch wishing she had stayed a little longer with Deeks and watched another film.

Tomorrow would be the last day this extended family would spend together before the new year. Kensi and Deeks may be sad about that but the others not so much.

Sam was glad that he could spend some time with his real family. Yes, his co-workers was family but he wanted to spend time with his daughter and wife. He missed his son a lot but knew that it was highly unlikely he would see him before the new year. Sam was looking forward to what the next day would bring.

Callen, still sad about the events of the case, was sitting in his house which still mainly laid empty and drank a cold beer. He was excited to see Sam's family again and couldn't wait to see Sam's face when he sees his surprise. Callen had found out by accident but thought it was so funny and would be good for Sam.

Eric and Nell had already made plans, they was sad about not seeing everyone the following day but looked forward to the events that the next week or so would bring. For themselves and for together as a possible blooming couple. 

* * *

 

**No pov**

Kensi awoke on Saturday morning nervous. She knew what she was going to do today but she was sure she had to do it. Despite them all meeting at 11am and it only being 6am, Kensi began getting ready; going to buy her usual dose of sugar and coffee for breakfast at 8.

Deeks was no better than Kensi. He had awoke almost as early, full of concern because of the strange behaviour Kens had been displaying lately. He got ready quickly, not able to calm his nerves. Seeing as it was only 8am Deeks decided to take a walk on the beach to try to keep himself from calling Kensi. He wanted to give her space so that she'll feel comfortable telling him whatever was going on whenever she was ready.

Michelle had woken up at 6am with a call from her son. He had a surprise for his father and Michelle decided that bringing their son to see Sam in person would be a better Christmas gift for the one and only impossible to buy for Sam. Michelle had not, however, expected to be woken up so early on a Saturday by her son as this was only day she had not yet been woken up by her daughter.

Needless to say that everyone was nervous and excited for the day, but little did they know how big of a step forward it would be for the whole team. Finally everything wasn't only about work but it was evenly about family, friends, love, themselves and work.

Deeks had already been for his run, watched his normal Saturday TV chat show and 'relaxed' by 9. He was getting Monty ready for his walk when he got the call.

* * *

 

**Kensi's pov**

I woke up stupid early, full of nervousness; like seriously what the fuck am I planning to do today? I, all knowingly, have been trying to stay busy to prevent myself from talking myself out of it though. I even called up Nell, completely out of the blue, and asked her for advise.

This of course ended up with me tell her the reason I've been so distant lately, and obviously she understood because she really likes the idea of Deeks and Me. Anyway, Nell told me not to worry so here I am at 9:10 getting into my car with breakfast for me and coffee for two while calling Deeks...

* * *

 

  **Deeks' pov**

I quickly locked the door behind us and picked up the phone immediately, not thinking to check the ID.

Kensi; Hey Deeks

Deeks; Hey, what's up?

Kensi; Oh the normal Saturday stuff, just bought us the usual. We are still on right? You didn't say anything so I just thought...

Deeks; No yeah totally, meet at the beach like usual? I'm just leaving anyway

Kensi; Um, right yeah great. See you in a few then?

Deeks; Yeah course, Kens; See ya Shaggy

Deeks; Bye Fern!

I ended the call after hearing Kensi laughing at the nickname, at least I know I wont get hit for that one. Wait, did I say anyway? Crap! Does she think I forgot? She probably thinks I was trying to avoid her, fuck!

* * *

 

**Kensi's pov**

Seriously? Was he trying to avoid me? Anyway? What did he mean? Wait he called me Fern! He hasn't done that all week, does he think he can make up for a week of ignoring each other and strange behaviour with one nickname? He better not.

* * *

 

** No pov **

Kensi met Deeks 10 minutes after the phone conversation. They met at the beach in their usual spot. Deeks was already waiting when Kensi pulled up. Monty was so happy to see Kensi, it was strange for Monty to see her lately. Since Kensi and Deeks had been distant so had Kensi and Monty. It was one of the biggest down sides for Kensi.

They took a casual stroll along the beach together, laughing and joking alongside one another. It almost felt like old times. Almost. Kensi couldn't help but think about how they looked to other people, how much they actually looked like couple. Kensi kept thinking about how much she wanted Deeks.

Not only in a sexual way but in way where she could call him 'mine'. She wanted to be with Deeks, to have sweet couple moments where everything is great and they're happy. Time soon rolled on and Kensi had tried to calm her nerves for later by constantly doing something.

The way she saw it as long as she was doing something she didn't have time to think about it. It soon came to 11am, meaning Deeks and Kensi had to head on over to Sam and Michelle's place. It wasn't odd for Kensi and Deeks to turn up to somewhere together and Michelle didn't give it a second thought.

Sam however did noticed and lowly growled, yes growled, when he saw Deeks and Kensi pull up in the same car. The idea of Deeks, who wasn’t a bad guy but got hurt to easily, being close to Kensi was too dangerous in Sam's mind.

Callen noticed Sam's behaviour immediately when he pulled up and as soon as he saw both Deeks and Kensi in the house but only Kensi's car he understood and shared the feeling, just without the growl. Michelle was quite, happy and quite.

She was happy to have the guys here today because it had been so long since they had hung out, with work and all. She was upset that Eric and Nell couldn't make it though. Kensi was happy, she wasn't as nervous as before. Not after the walk on the beach.

She was happy and was enjoying her time. But to say she wasn't nervous would be a lie. She was, in fact, so nervous. She had been texting away to Nell for the past few hours. Nell was happy that Kensi was sharing with her.

Slightly annoyed however when at 6am she was awoken by like a thousand texts from Kens.

Time flew on by and before anyone knew it they were all out by the ice rink. Sam and Callen no longer had a burning angry, far to preoccupied by other things. Kensi and Deeks were first out onto the ice. Kensi was nervous because she had yet to bring up the courage to tell Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks skated around the ice hand in hand, laughing and joking and just having a great time. When Deeks noticed Kensi was slowly he grew concerned. He looked around and all he knew was that they were on the other side of the rink to everyone else from OSP.

Kensi let go of Deeks' hand and skated to the side.

"Deeks," Kensi called.

"Deeks, come here I want to talk to you for a second." Deeks, after some arguing, skates over to Kensi quickly.

"Go for Santa" Deeks says jokingly. He chuckles and then sighs,

"What's going on, your scaring me Kens" Kensi looks into Deeks' eyes,

"Um, Just you and me. Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi. A-Alone, we're bold, we're brash, we can move mountains. And together we're Um - We're safe." Kens looks into Deeks' eyes once more, "Yeah, together we're safe."

"Yeah, I know." Deeks saying a little unsure of where this is going. Kensi takes a long hard look into Deeks's eyes,

"I want to be bold, Deeks. But I want to be bold with you." Deeks smiles, he looks down into Kensi's eyes and takes her hand, "So no more games then?" Kensi smiles at Deeks, she squeezes his hand,

"No more games."

"Chips on the table?" Deeks asks Kensi's gaze is flipping between Deeks' eyes and his lips now,

"All in." Deeks, teasing Kensi, pulls her a little closer,

"All in."

"Tonight? Tomorro-" Kensi is interrupted by Deeks crashing his lips to hers. Moments later their lips are working together, both smiling into the kiss that they'd been waiting for.

This was the start of something for Kensi and Deeks. Something great, something dangerous, something different. This was them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! And again I cannot promise a regular update time but I'll try to update as regular as possible!


End file.
